


Pierwszy śnieg

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pack Family, Wolf Derek, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo wilkołaki są czasem jak dzieci, zwłaszcza gdy spadnie śnieg
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> http://fightingfornothing.deviantart.com/art/Bath2-376754630  
> 08.09.2016 r. 20:00

         Stiles nie znosił niektórych rzeczy związanych z wilkołakami. Co dziwne nie miał tu na myśli nadprzyrodzonych aspektów. Nawet czarownice czy gnomy nie były takie złe, gdy miało się odpowiedni punkt odniesienia. Niektórzy zapominali, że wilkołaki to w zasadzie tylko takie duże psy.  
– Derek! Nie walcz ze mną! Sam tego chciałeś! Ostrzegałem byś zachowywał się jak przystało na ułożonego wilkołaka. Ale nie... Pierwszy śnieg, raczej błoto, a ty już musiałeś się w tym wytarzać. To teraz cierp.  
          Wielki wilkołak nadal próbował wydostać się z wanny, jednak ślizga powierzchnia była po stronie Stilesa. Cały w pianie nie miał już po co uciekać. W końcu jego partner i tak by go w końcu złapał.   
          Stilinski wyjrzał za okno, gdzie w najlepsze bawiła się reszta watahy. Najwyraźniej czekało go dziś więcej kąpieli, miał tylko nadzieję, że nastolatkowie będą bardziej spokojni od Dereka. Co prawda byłby to niemal cud, ale w końcu zawsze można pomarzyć.


End file.
